Love Circles
by Twesa.Tea
Summary: a four year old girl left alone at the trianstation, with no where to go , and no one to turn to, how will she cope? especially what she finds out later...
1. honey hunting

**Love Circles

* * *

**

"AHH! HELP ME! HAHAHA!" a four year old Kagome giggled as she ran away from her father.

"COME HERE! IM GONNA GETCHA!" her father, Akira yelled out.

Kagome ran through the bed sheets that her mother was hanging up to dry.

"GOTCHA!" Akira yelled out.

"ahahahahaha!"

Korari smiled at her husband and daughter playing and fooling around.

"Auntie Korari!" yelled four year old Kirara.

"hey Kirara! Where's your mum?"

"right here" said Kirara's mom, Kaguya, who was walking with Izayoi.

Kirara smiled at her aunts and ran off to her best friend Kagome.

"hey, looks like Akira is quite the daughters man!" said Izayoi.

"hey Izayoi, Kaguya you all came!" exclaimed Akira. "its nice to see you all together again."

* * *

_Kaguya's husband walked out on Kirara and her. She spent a lot of her time trying to get money from other men. Most of them were "single" and Kaguya ended up getting hit by their wives.

* * *

_

"yes it is" said Kaguya as if she were unsure.

"……………"

"……………"

"…….-

"well I have an idea…" Akira started "why don't I take you and Kirara to go honey hunting." He said to Kagome.

"yah! Honey hunting!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kirara looked at her mother as if asking permission. Kaguya hesitated but nodded to her daughter, besides the three women needed some alone time.

"yay!" Kirara jumped up and down and her and Kagome started to sing nonsense.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Kagome and Kirara and Akira got their beehive gear ready and set out for an 'adventure'

"and we're off!" Akira exclaimed.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Sorry guys, but I have an exam tomorrow and im on level 1 at studying. I just had this idea in my head and decided I better get it out before I forget.**

**I know it's a little lame but it gets better if you keep reading!**

**KaggiezZz**


	2. start from the outside, work your way in

**Love circles**

**Last time:**

Kagome and Kirara and Akira got their beehive gear ready and set out for an 'adventure'

"and we're off!" Akira exclaimed.

* * *

**Now:**

Kagome, Kirara, and Akira had their honey hunting gear and went off to their special collection of beehives, they put on their masks and their jackets and gloves, just in case of a bee sting, and they got some honey into jars and made their way to a small little rest area.

Akira opened a jar and picked out some honey with his two fingers and put it in Kagome's mouth.

"mmmmm, that's good daddy!" she squealed.

Again, Akira tool two fingers and put it in the honey jar and this time put them in Kirara's mouth.

"mmmm, that's good uncle!" Kirara squealed.

Again, Akira tool two fingers and put them in the honey jar, and this time put them in his mouth.

"mmmmmm, that sweet!" he said as he smiled at them.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Akira, Kagome, and Kirara were all walking towards a small river, honey hunting time was over, now for the **real** fun.

"AHHH! That's cold daddy!" Kagome yelled. Akira was splashing her and Kirara with cold river water.

Together they screamed and squealed as they continued their water fight. It was **girls vs. dad**.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Kagome, Kirara, and Akira made their way home all wet.

"oh dear, now all of you have to wash up real good before dinner!" Korari said in a threatening tone.

"yea ma'am." They all said together.

* * *

**One week later**

Today was a great day, Kagome and Kirara were having fun playing 'tea at home'.

"would you like some more tea miss?" Kagome asked with her best European accent.

"why yes, I would love some, thank you madam" replied Kirara.

Korari, Izayoi, and Kaguya all sat together and watched their children play and fool around, Korari and Izayoi giggled at the children's childish act. They however, didn't notice their mothers watching them, because they had a blanket hovering 4 chairs in attempt to make a house.

Kaguya, wasn't having fun at all, she never really liked Korari, Akira, or Kagome. However no one knew. She envied them, they were always a perfect happy family and she hated it, because she always wanted the happy ending they always have, but her husband left her, so now she is left with a daughter and the name 'single slut'. She hated them, she hated everyone, she hated her daughter playing around with **their **daughter.

"I wish my kids were here to join in on the fun" Izayoi replied.

"yea when are they coming home?" asked Korari

"oh not for a couple years, it was so hard sending them off to their father in the States, but he insists…" Izayoi's reply trailed off.

"such a pity" said Kaguya. Izayoi, she was okay with Izayoi. Sure she still had her husband, but she never saw him, or her kids, she felt genuinely sorry for Izayoi, having to stay alone without seeing her kids or her husband.

They all sat with their own thoughts and continued to watch the children.

* * *

**With Akira**

Him. Now he was having a rough day, he had to deal with his father's boring lecture again, he didn't understand why his father wouldn't leave him be. His father hated him fro marrying a poor woman and having a child with her, when he could be the most famous person to carry on his father's money making business. And to top that off, work wasn't going so well, he had to fire his latest secretary, she just wasn't ding her job properly.

He sighed as rubbed his eyes in stress. Suddenly a ringing tune could be heard. His driver's phone was ringing, he stuttered as he tried to pick it up quickly and drive properly, but he failed, th e phone had slipped out his hand and landed on the floor in front of the passenger seat, taking one last glance to the road, to make sure everything was good, he bent down to pick up the phone, unaware of the truck that was coming his way. He got up and realized he was running a red light and a truck was coming his way **fast. **honking could be heard and Akira looked up ahead,

_**Crash!**_

Was the last thing he heard as the truck crashed into the car.

Akira's head leaned against the broken window as every important, happy moment replayed in his head.

Sunday, April 21st, 4:07pm.

Akira Higurashi had died.

* * *

**Next day**

"what do you mean?" Korari asked Akira's father.

"he's gone, here's money to raise you kid, forget about him, and live on with your life." Akira's dad said in a rude tone.

He took her hand and put an envelope in it and gave her one last look as he got in his car and took off.

"wait! What am I supposed to do with this?" Korari screamed after the car

'_he's gone. He's dead. He's really dead.' _ Were her last thoughts as she fainted and fell to the ground.

"hey! Are you okay? Wake up! Wake up!" Kaguya and Izayoi rushed to Korari. They had stepped outside just in time to see Korari faint.

Kaguya helped get Korari onto Izayoi's back and Izayoi ran inside to put her down.

That's when Kaguya noticed an envelope on the ground. Curious, she picked it up and opened it, there right in front of her was $500,000 yen.

Kaguya gasped and quickly put the money back inside as she scrambled to get herself together.

"what's wrong?" Izayoi asked. Kaguya gasped and turned around and had a shocked face.

Izayoi noticed an envelope in her hands, grabbed it and asked "what's this?" she opened it and couldn't breathe. "where did you get this?" she asked.

"I-i-I fo-found-d i-it o-on-n t-th-the gr-ground" Kaguya stammered out. "I-its Kor-Korari's"

* * *

**Later that evening**

"bitch! Where's our money?" a man yelled.

Izayoi kneeled there begging the men not to kill her, which they were very well capable of.

"you borrowed our money and you still don't have it yet?" another man yelled

"p-please gi-give me a-another ch-chance" Izayoi stuttered out.

"I'm giving you one more chance! You have 24 hours to get our money back, or else your kids are dead!" the leader yelled.

* * *

**That night**

Izayoi carefully sneaked into Korari's room, she had one of those face masks thing to help her breathe.

Izayoi silently opened her cupboards in attempt to find the envelope.

She found it! "water! I need water!" someone yelled.

She turned around to find Korari awake. Korari awoke and found Izayoi in her room, seeing the envelope in her hand she knew instantly what Izayoi was doing in her room.

"you can't! give it back! I need that money!" Korari yelled and attempted to get the envelope back.

Izayoi started to panic, what if people heard her? She shook Korari off her and said "I'll give you your money back, I promise"

Izayoi kept shaking Korari off of her and by accident, knocked her breathing mask off, Korari took one last breath and fainted.

Izayoi gasped. "oh my god! Wake up wake up!" she scrambled to put on the mask fro Korari, but it was too late. Korari was dead.

She grabbed the envelope and ran outside, only to be met up with Kaguya, Kaguya had seen the whole thing.

Izayoi tried to explain, but Kaguya cut her off.

Kirara woke up and started to get some water, when she heard her mother and her aunt Izayoi speaking.

"Akira's dead, and now thanks to you, so is Korari. And now we have this envelope with us, we'll split it and raise our kids on our own, if you don't split with me, I'll tell that you were the one that killed Korari, you'll never see your kids again."

"but what are we gonna do about Kagome?"

"we have to start from the outside going in, we'll take her where no one will find her and leave her there"

Kirara gasped and covered her mouth.

"now you take her to the train station, and leave her there, I'll be here packing up your things, were gonna move"

"but Kagome-"

"no buts! Do you want to go to jail or not!" Kaguya threatened.

"o-okay, first thing tomorrow"

* * *

**End chapter**

**Sorry about that, but I have piano classes now, so for now here's the next chapter. If you don't like this story just tell me and I'll stop writing it.**

**-KaggiezZz**


End file.
